When a Warrior Gives Up
by Drake Rhapsody
Summary: Después de la batalla contra Cell, Vegeta decide no volver a luchar. Ya sé que no os descubro nada nuevo, realmente se me dan bastante mal los sumarios... He intentado poner ciertos términos como en la versión original (el doblaje en Castellano es una completa basura) Como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Akira Toriyama.


Vegeta observó cómo se llevaban el cadáver de su hijo y al herido Gohan al palacio de Kami-sama. No dijo nada, ni se movió siquiera cuando Krillin insistió en llevarse el cuerpo de A18, pese a que antes había objetado. Piccolo esperó a que los demás se alejasen y le ofreció ayuda, pero él no la aceptó.

Necesitaba estar solo.

Nada había salido como él esperaba. Todo aquel tiempo entrenando en el Rincón del Alma y del Tiempo no había servido absolutamente para nada. Por su culpa Cell había absorbido a los Androides 17 y 18, por su culpa la Tierra había estado a punto de explotar, por su culpa Goku había tenido que sacrificar su vida, por su culpa Gohan había resultado gravemente herido…

Por su culpa habían matado a Trunks.

Por culpa de su debilidad y de su maldito orgullo.

"Si hubiese machacado a Cell cuando pude, todo esto no habría pasado" pensó.

Dejar escapar a aquel ser despreciable para que completase su metamorfosis había sido, sin duda, la peor decisión de su vida.

"Maldita sea, Goku, no quería que murieses por mí…"

Estaba furioso. Con Goku por ser tan estúpidamente noble, por Gohan por salvarle la vida, con A18 por haberle derrotado…

Pero sobre todo consigo mismo.

No había podido hacer absolutamente nada para derrotar al villano y salvar a su propio hijo.

¿Príncipe? ¿Sayajin Legendario? Eso ya no valía nada para él. No ahora que le habían robado hasta la última pizca de orgullo y honor.

"¿Quién soy ahora?" se preguntó "Habitante de un planeta destruido, hijo de un padre asesinado, príncipe de un pueblo extinto, rival de un mártir y padre de un hijo muerto."

Cerró los puños con furia.

Sabía que las Bolas de Dragón podían traer de vuelta a Trunks, pero aún así…

Solamente el recordar el rayo de energía de Cell atravesar el cuerpo del muchacho hacia que la sangre le hirviese de nuevo. Durante unos minutos, mientras Cell se burlaba, no había sido capaz de asimilarlo. Toda su determinación, su orgullo, su ambición, todo había desaparecido, siendo sustituido por una honda desesperación y un fuerte deseo de venganza.

Gohan se había sorprendido al oírle gritar, y ninguno de los presentes esperaba que se lanzase con tanta furia contra Cell. Pero ¿qué demonios? Acababan de matar a su hijo delante de sus ojos. ¿De verdad pretendían que se quedase quieto?

Pero toda su rabia no había bastado ni para hacerle cosquillas a Cell, que le había barrido como una mosca. En el suelo, mientras Gohan recibía el rayo que iba destinado a él, se sintió pequeño e inútil, como nunca en su vida se había sentido.

Y, no sabía muy bien por qué, había pedido perdón.

Por todo. Por su arrogancia, por su sarcasmo, por haber dejado escapar a Cell, por sus continuas traiciones, por perder el control de aquella manera y provocar que hiriesen al hijo de Goku.

Y por Trunks.

"¿Qué clase de padre he sido?" se preguntó. Las manos, que estaban apretadas en puños se aflojaron lentamente mientras Vegeta tomaba la decisión más difícil de su vida.

Se rindió.

"No volveré a pelear" juró en silencio, sabedor de que nadie le oía.

Echó a volar sin rumbo fijo, perdido. Por primera vez no sabía qué iba a hacer, ni tenía un objetivo.

No le quedaba nada.

…

Llegó a casa de Bulma bien entrada la noche. Se quitó su ropa de guerrero y la arrojó directamente a la basura. Total, ya no iba a necesitarla más. Se duchó y se vistió con una camiseta de manga larga y unos pantalones viejos.

Vagó descalzo por los pasillos, sin sabes muy bien qué hacer. Cuando uno ha vivido toda su vida dedicado a pelear ¿qué podía hacer?

Pasó frente al cuarto de Bulma, y encontró la puerta entreabierta, así que entró sin hacer ruido.

La joven dormía casi en el borde de la cama, destapada y con una mano metida en la cuna del bebé, arrimada al colchón. Vegeta la cubrió con la manta, le apartó el pelo de la cara y se sentó junto a ella, en aquel lado de la cama que solía estar siempre vacío. Apoyó la espalda en la pared y miró a la mujer dormida.

_ Supongo que eres lo único que me queda ahora_ susurró apesadumbrado_. Aunque no espero que me perdones por todo lo que te he hecho_ le acarició la mejilla, con cuidado de no despertarla.

Nunca había querido admitir, ni siquiera para sí mismo, que estaba enamorado de aquella mujer desde bastante antes de que estallase la cápsula. Nunca lo había reconocido, su orgullo no se lo había permitido.

Pero ahora ya no le quedaba nada más que ella. Pensó en hacerle saber que había vuelto, pero no le pareció buena idea: seguro que había visto la pelea desde el Paraíso. Seguro que no quería saber nada más de él.

Supuso que en aquel lugar tampoco sería bien recibido.

_ Lo siento, Bulma_ susurró. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levantó para irse.

Un llanto repentino le detuvo.

Parecía que su voz había despertado al bebé.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, Vegeta se inclinó sobre la cuna.

_ Shhhh, vamos, cállate, vas a despertar a tu madre…

El pequeño le miró y estiró los bracitos hacia él, sin dejar de llorar.

Bastante apurado, Vegeta le cogió en brazos. Inmediatamente el niño se calló y le miró sonriente.

_ Papá_ dijo, y se recostó contra su hombro.

Al oírle, los ojos de Vegeta se llenaron de lágrimas. Estrechó al pequeño contra sí, con un nudo en la garganta. Trunks balbució algo ininteligible y se quedo dormido. El joven apoyó la mejilla en la frente de su hijo.

_ Voy a cuidar de ti, pequeño_ le susurró_. Yo no volveré a pelear, pero me encargaré de que te conviertas en un auténtico guerrero. Y juro que jamás dejaré que nadie te haga daño.

"No volveré a verte morir"

…

Bulma se despertó sobresaltada y miró hacia la cuna. Se llevó una mano a la boca al ver que su hijo no estaba en ella. Se incorporó a toda prisa, asustadísima, y entonces reparó en la figura que ocupaba el otro lado de la cama.

Vegeta estaba a su lado, profundamente dormido. Junto a él, agarrando con sus manitas la camiseta de su padre, estaba el pequeño Trunks, también dormido. Los brazos del joven le rodeaban protectores.

Sonriendo, Bulma volvió a acostarse. Extendió el brazo para rodear con él la cintura de Vegeta, dejando al niño entre ambos.

Por primera vez, parecían una familia.


End file.
